A Baby's Story
by Kyo
Summary: Just like the title says. A Baby's Story. Very, and I mean VERY, SS fic! R&R C'mon! This is the cutest fic in the whole entire world! I'm modest, aren't I? You GOTTA read it! COMPLETE! Finally!
1. Surprise!

Sakura entered the room, feeling very happy __

I'm pretty fond of this one! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, don't forget to review! It makes me so happy when you do! The next chapter will be post out next Friday, if I get lucky... -_-;; Whatever, on with the fic!

****

A Baby's Story

Chapter One: Announcement

A Fanfiction By Kyo

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura entered the room, feeling very happy. The news she had just gotten weren't given everyday. The house was silent, no sound could be heard. She guessed Syaoran was resting in some room, probably theirs. He always said it was his favorite room in the whole house, because it had her scent. She entered quietly, she didn't want to disturb her husband if he was sleeping, he usually had very tiring days on Wednesdays, she didn't know why, but it was usually the day when he was the most tired. 

She left her coat in the entrance closet and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She drank a glass of water and went to the cabinet where they stored all the wines. She brought out a bottle of their best champagne and smiled at it. This occasion really deserved this fine wine. She took the bottle, some ice and two goblets of the finest crystal and went out the kitchen, toward the stairs that led to the wing where their room was. She had a huge smile in her lips, the same one she was wearing the day of their wedding.

It had been splendid! Everything had been absolutely perfect. No wonder why, Tomoyo's mother had insisted that she took care of the ceremony and the party, otou-san had opposed countless times but Daidouji Sonomi was even more insistent than him, and she ended paying for it all. Tomoyo had proven to be daughter of her mother, as she too, insisted beyond hope that she took care of everything, from the dresses to the decoration. 

Many good things came up from that, she and Syaoran could be alone a lot more time, and most of the worries of the ceremony had been lifted from their shoulders, which had been a great relief to them both.

Sakura continued slowly through the staircase, enjoying the feeling of the lonely, silent house. She walked through the aisles, imaging the future of each room, imaging the sounds, the smells, the images. Her smiled only broadened at the thought.

She finally arrived to their room. She stopped at the entrance and looked inside, since the door was open. Laying on the bed was her Little Wolf, apparently sleeping. But she knew better. By the feeling of his gentle, green aura, she knew that he was still awake, sleepy, but still alert. He was lying stomach down with his arms above his head, resting peacefully. His work clothes still on. Sakura approached slowly and quietly. She left the bottle and goblets at the bedside table without a sound. Soon she had learned how easy it was to wake up or disturb Syaoran with sounds, and soon she had learned how not to make them. He, too, had learnt some things about his wife, like how to wake her up quickly and peacefully. Some scenes of "Sleeping Beauty" came to her mind.

She gently, slowly, slipped over the bed, next to him. If he had heard her, he didn't acknowledge her. But Sakura knew better, he was just making things more interesting. She slipped next to him till they almost touched, only a breath away.

"So? How was your day?" She asked in a whisper. Syaoran inhaled deeply and turned around to face her. He smiled tenderly at her and closed the distance between them. He searched for her hand with his, when he found it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gallantly, tenderly.

"Tiring. Those elders are a pain in the you-know-what." He said softly, her hand still on his lips. Sakura giggled. She lowered her face to his and kissed his lips. 

"What did they say?" Sakura asked, her breath on his lips. She felt how he shivered pleasantly. She knew exactly what to do to him.

"Nothing that I can't handle... with you." He whispered as he returned the kiss. Sakura melted in his arms. He, too, knew exactly what to do to her.

"I have some good news to tell you." She whispered on his lips when they pulled apart.

Syaoran looked puzzled at her. He backed down a little to see her better. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confused. She giggled at his confused expression. He smiled at her, his confused expression never leaving his handsome features. He pulled her gently and put her over him. She hugged him from her position, a huge smile on her face. "Oh? Really? What kind of news?" He asked as he hugged her back. 

She leaned closer to his ear. Her smile broadened at the thought of his reaction.

"You are going to be a father." She whispered into his ear. 

Syaoran froze for a moment, letting the weight of her words sink in. He spoke after a moment.

"Hontou?" He asked incredulously into her ear. He felt her nod.

"Hontou." She whispered back.

Sakura pulled back a little to see his face. She found a huge smile on his lips. He didn't know what to say, his happiness was too much to be expressed into words. He was going to be a father! He, Li Syaoran, was going to be a father! And in his arms he had the most beautiful, wonderful, greatest mother in the whole world. It was too much for him. 

Ever since Sakura had entered his life, only good things had happened to him. Nothing could go wrong when someone was near Sakura.

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran still couldn't erase the smile from his lips, even if he tried his hardest to return to his stone-face mode, he couldn't! All his face muscles were starting to hurt from all that smiling. 

They were still in bed. She was sleeping in his arms, both dressed in their PJ's. She was wearing a contented smile on her lips. He tightened his embrace around her at the sight of her. Syaoran couldn't sleep. He was still thinking in everything that had happened that day. They had talked about the baby, tried to decide names, wondered which room to place the child. They had decided not to make the ultrasound, they wanted it to be a surprise. He felt he couldn't wait the nine months to hold his son or daughter in his arms.

He picked up the phone, which stood next to the now empty bottle of champagne and the two shining goblets, and punched in a familiar number.

"Moshi, moshi? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking." A sweet voice in the other line greeted him.

"Hi, Tomoyo! How are you doing?" Syaoran asked cheerfully, reflecting perfectly on the mood he was in.

"Li! Nice to hear you!" Tomoyo answered back. "So what are you calling for?" She asked gently. "At this hour of the night?" She queried further. 

Syaoran looked at the clock, confused. The clock read 1:00. Now he understood what she meant. "Oops! I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry. So what are you calling me for?" She asked, a smile could be heard in her voice.

"Sakura didn't tell you?" Syaoran asked, obviously confused and amazed.

"Tell me what?" She asked, the smile still in her voice.

"I'm going to be a father!" He said cheerfully, his pride couldn't be hidden.

Tomoyo giggled more. "Congratulations, Li! That's really great!" She said, obviously not surprised.

"You already knew!" He accused.

"Of course I knew, Li. I was with her when she went to the doctor. She wanted to keep it a secret, since she wanted to tell you first and in person. So, I was being a little careful, as you see." Tomoyo explained. "Have you decided any name?" She asked.

Syaoran shook his head, even if she couldn't see him. "Iie, we are still deciding." He responded.

"Sakura told me she didn't want to do the ultrasound, what did you decide?" She asked cautiously.

"I didn't want to make the ultrasound either, we will keep it a surprise. Have you told Hiragisawa?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"Iie, I haven't talked to him."

"I want to tell him, so don't dare to open your mouth!" Syaoran said a little loud, Sakura stirred in his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." She responded with a smile. Sakura stirred again.

"Okay, Ja ne, or Sakura will wake up." Syaoran said in a whisper. "We will talk to you later."

"Ja ne!"

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran opened his eyes at the warm touch of the hot rays of the Sun on his face. His eyelids fluttered open and waited a bit for his other senses come alive once again. He tilted his head and looked around him. In his arms, as every morning, he had his smiling wife. He smiled. He loved her so much, without her in his life, everything would look pale and lifeless. But with her, everything acquired a unique color, like the color of her eyes, unrepeatable.

Syaoran was currently wearing the boxers he used to go to sleep, which were black with dark, almost hidden drawings of wolves, Sakura had bought them for him because she thought they were cute. Sakura was wearing a light pink nightgown. His favorite, the one that he had given her for Christmas.

He hated to wake her up. She always seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping, like the angel she was. He leaned closer to her face and to her lips to wake her up like she loved to, she always said that it was so much easier to wake up from her dreams when he did that. He closed the space between their lips, and brushed his lips against hers. 

At first Sakura didn't answer him, but after a few seconds, she kissed him back, making him smile. There wouldn't be a day when he would get tired of kissing her. 

"Ohayou, Little Wolf!" Sakura greeted when they pulled apart, a huge smile on her face. She simply loved waking up beside him. And especially with his lips on hers.

"Ohayou, Cherry Blossom!" He greeted back. "How are you feeling?" He whispered on her skin, while he slipped a hand over her belly. She giggled at his touch.

"I'm feeling very well!" She replied in a whisper. She slipped a hand over his over her belly. His hand felt warm on her skin.

"How much time will this take, again?" He asked with a pout, referring to the small child forming in her body. Sakura giggled at his question. He was just being impatient. "Nine months, Syaoran, and believe it, it won't take any shorter." She chided playfully. His pout grew bigger. 

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms." He said as he hugged her close, his hand still over her stomach.

Sakura stirred a little to look at him better. "Her?" She questioned with a puzzled frown.

He just nodded. "I had a dream." He said finally. 

"And what was it about?" She asked in a whisper, she didn't want to break the peaceful spell that surrounded them.

"In this dream, the baby was a girl. She was showing you a cute drawing of an orange and yellow Sun. She looked so happy, and you too. Then, you were teaching her how to use magic." He finished. 

"I had a dream, too." She said after a moment of silence.

"Tell me." He urged as he buried his face on her auburn locks. They smelled like cherry blossoms, her flower.

"It was sort like yours, but the baby was a boy." She said softly, gathering her thoughts, a light frown of concentration on her face. "But you were playing video games with him, and later you were teaching him one of your fighting stances." She smiled up at him. "You looked cute together!" 

Syaoran laughed. "Aishiteru, Sakura." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's smile grew bigger. She remembered with joy the first time she had heard those words from his lips.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran." She wrapped her arms around him. "Do you think they mean something?" Sakura asked her husband. Syaoran frowned a little in concentration and thought for a moment. "They could, since we both have magic." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" She asked teasingly. Syaoran stiffened visibly, he turned around and looked at the clock. 

"Yeah." He said, not bothering to get up, instead, he returned to his original position. Sakura giggled.

"I got to go, too." She murmured lazily, while pulling apart from his embrace, very reluctantly. Syaoran tugged at her arm when she was about to stand up and kept her from leaving the bed.

"Don't leave me." He pouted cutely. "Tell them you are sick." He begged. Sakura smiled down at him, since at the moment she was kneeling, and kissed his lips. 

"No. I really got to get going, and you, too, my Little Wolf. So, get moving!" She urged him, pushing him out of bed. She caught him off-guard and he fell from the bed with a: Thud! Thump! Ittai!

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as he got up, rubbing all his sore spots. He half glared at her before his glare turned into an impish smile. "I'm going to get you for this! Start running, Cherry Blossom!" Syaoran threatened while he jumped over the bed.

Sakura was already running. "I'm counting on it, Little Wolf!" She responded, her giggles echoing throughout the room, and getting lost in the depths of the bathroom. Syaoran was at her heels all the time.

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran moved throughout the building with a smug smile on his lips. He couldn't help it! He was about to be father and there was no way he was going to hide it. It was almost time for lunch, he was glad. He would get away from work early, no matter if he had arrived late, too, and pick up Sakura from her work. She sure would be glad to see him. Then, they would meet Hiragisawa and Daidouji in the funky Café downtown, and he would break the news to Hiragisawa the proudest way he could find.

He got outside the building while telling directions and instructions to the people that passed by.

"I'm leaving early." He announced. "I'll catch up on all the work tomorrow, ok?" He stated, more than asked. He got into his silver Porsche Boxster and started the engine. He soon felt the wind in his face and hair as he drove through the empty streets.

He couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had had. It seemed so real. The girl was very young, 3 maybe 4 years old. She was wearing a cute yellow dress with a white collar, while she waved the drawing in the air, showing it proudly to her mother. The next part was what intrigued him the most. The little child was standing in front of her mother. Below Sakura was the symbol of Sakura Magic, but below the little girl there was a different one. One that wasn't either Clow Magic nor Sakura Magic, and the most intriguing part was that they were using Elemental Magic, fire and water danced around them, a gale of freezing wind made their hair swirl in all directions and the earth seem to shake at their demonstration of power.

And the child was only 4 years old.

And Elemental Magic was one of the hardest to learn.

He was now arriving to his destiny. Sakura was already there, at the door, talking to a friend of hers. Syaoran smiled in an amused kind of way. She always seemed to know when he was coming, he guessed that was due to the aura. They could feel each other miles away, so it was obvious if she knew when he was getting nearer.

Sakura said good-bye to her companion and raced toward Syaoran's car and jumped inside. 

Before Syaoran could say anything she kissed him on the lips hello, very long. It left Syaoran dizzy.

"My, my, aren't we a little bit genki today?" He teased her, while he looked at her with an amused expression. She smiled back.

"You could say so." She winked. "And hungry, too."

Syaoran moved his right hand from the wheel and placed it on her belly. He really couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

"Is the little girl over here hungry, too?" He asked her. Sakura giggled. "I think the little guy over here is the cause all the way." She said, smiling, as she hugged his hand.

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura knew Syaoran was going to be a great father. It showed in the way he became even more protective of her. It showed when he couldn't stop talking about the baby, about how much he wanted to see her. It also showed in the way he had told Hiragisawa Eriol, with such pride and smug Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Tomoyo giggled, too, at the expression Eriol wore at the current time. It seemed her boyfriend couldn't handle that news quite well.

Even now, Sakura laughed, remembering his shocked expression and the following congratulations. That day, he had invited them the meal and then invited everybody to his house to celebrate.

Telling her family had been quite a different story, though. Her father had congratulated them immediately, without asking again and again as lots of people had done. It even made Sakura think he already suspected something. Touya was a little difficult to handle. He tolerated Syaoran all the way, but it seemed impossible for him to see them show any kind of affection toward each other, so it was even more impossible for Touya to think they could have a baby together. But, at the end, everything had gone as planned. 

Thank goodness.

Syaoran was sleeping by her side. She was using his chest as a pillow, hearing each beat of his heart. The sound of his beating heart soothed her and helped her sleep. Her belly was now bigger. Three months had passed ever since they got the magnificent news, and now her belly was noticeable, not much, but it was now there.

Sakura couldn't wait to feel the baby kicking. She thought it would be great to feel life inside of her, and she knew Syaoran would enjoy feeling the child kick just as much as her.

The sex of the baby was still a mystery, obviously, first of all because the baby was still to small to know, and secondly because none of them wanted to know just yet. 

She had had the dream quite a few times now. It felt real, like her visions of Clow Cards, but it was different, in a way. The boy was young, probably 5 years old. He had the messy hair of his dad, but she couldn't quite distinguish the color of his eyes. He looked very healthy, and full of energy. In the first part of her dream, the little kid was playing video games with his dad. They looked exactly the same, the same frowns of concentration in their faces, the same gestures. Even the way their bangs fell on their eyes was the same.

In the second part of her dream, the little child stood barefoot, with dark blue pants and matching T, in front of his father, who stood barefoot and bare-chested. It seemed to be cold, a breeze swayed the trees back and forth. Syaoran did a fighting stance and the boy imitated his movement exactly the same at the same time, like a mirror.

Sakura snapped out of her daze when she felt Syaoran stir under her cheek. He moved a little bit while mumbling something incoherent and then laid perfectly still again.

She was lucky to have someone as him for a husband. He was everything Sakura could have ever desired in her husband, and much more.

She felt Syaoran stir again before stretching. He yawned and took a look at his surroundings. Sakura was looking at him with a gentle smile. He blinked in the dark for a few times before looking at her smiling face.

"Ohayou. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking." She whispered back. "We haven't thought for a name. We need to think of it." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Couldn't we talk about it some time afterwards?" He asked her softly, making her notice it was two in the morning.

She giggled at his expression of sheer confusion and amusement. "Of course we can." She said cheerfully, making him notice that she had no desire to go back to sleep...

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura woke up lazily. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. Syaoran was sleeping at her side, his face buried in her auburn locks. She smiled, her six months belly didn't let her lay like she used to, but this position was just as comfortable. She felt hungry, again. She sighed, she liked being pregnant and all, but being hungry all the time was annoying her. She suddenly felt a great desire to eat watermelon. A big, nice, juicy watermelon.

She turned slightly to her husband and shook him lightly. Syaoran groaned and turned the other way. Seemed she was not the only one tired with all this baby thing. Sakura sighed, exasperated. She wanted watermelon, and she wanted it _now. _She continued to shake him, he mumbled and murmured and turned her side again. "Syaoran! Wake up!" She yelled in a whisper. Syaoran groaned but didn't wake up. "Come on, Little Wolf! Wake up!" Sakura urged her husband.

Syaoran woke up with a start. "What? Where? When?" He asked the darkness as he sat up with a jolt. He took in his dark surroundings and found Sakura looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nani?" He asked gently as he let himself lay down again. He turned to her with a confused expression. "Nani?" He repeated. 

Sakura brushed his hair with her hand. "I want watermelon." She said firmly. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Now?" He asked incredulously. She nodded. "I'm hungry!" She pouted as she patted her now very round and noticeable belly.

Syaoran sighed, but nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll bring it to you." He said happily. 

Sakura smiled from ear to ear as he stood up from the bed and walked outside their room.

Syaoran couldn't believe Sakura was making him do this. _Watermelon? She wants watermelon in the middle of the night? _He sighed. He finally reached the kitchen after a few minutes of walking, having a big house had its advantages and disadvantages.

He searched the kitchen for the requested fruit, after finding it and slicing it, he returned to their room. He had to admit that now that he saw the red, juicy fruit, he wanted to give it a bite, too. But first, he had to get to Sakura.

He arrived their room with the silver tray in hand, the watermelon on the white pearly plate. Sakura's mouth watered at the sight of it. He sat on the bed, next to his wife. She was smiling and couldn't wait to take a bite of the red fruit. 

"Here you go!" He said as he took a bite sized piece and held it to her mouth. Sakura took the piece of watermelon with her lips and in the process licked his fingers. Syaoran smiled as he took a piece of his own.

Soon, none of the watermelon was left and Sakura and Syaoran laid down in the bed, the tray and the plate forgotten on the bedside table. Sakura soon was asleep again. He didn't know how she could sleep so fast and wake up so slow. He smiled when she stirred and tried to snuggle closer to him, but her belly didn't let her, he was the one to come closer to her, as not to wake her up. 

__

Good thing it's Friday! He thought as he inhaled her cherry blossom scent._ Tomorrow we will se Eriol and Tomoyo, she had been insisting so much in preparing the Baby Shower she's driving me crazy, and even if Sakura doesn't let her know, she's driving her crazy, too._

-*-*-*-*-

"Ohayou, Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her childhood friend with a hug that didn't go to far, her tummy didn't let her. 

"Ohayou, Sakura! How are you and the little guy over here?" She asked patting her belly. Sakura giggled. "We are doing very fine!" Sakura responded. 

"And how is the proud father doing?" She asked as she saw Syaoran approach. "He's being as proud as ever." Sakura replied. Syaoran hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her temple. "Are you talking about me?" He asked her in a playful whisper. Sakura nodded.

"Ohayou, Li! How are you doing?" A smirking Tomoyo asked her friend's husband. Syaoran continued to hug Sakura from behind, he responded. "Very good, Tomoyo." He said, obviously referring to the fact he was going to be a father. "How's the half reincarnation of Clow Reed doing?" He asked impishly.

"Eriol's ok, thank you for your concern, Li." Tomoyo responded with a huge smile. "He couldn't come today because he had a deal to close with a client." She admitted, guessing their next question.

Syaoran nodded. "I guess being in stock market business doesn't leave him much free time." He stated, for once he felt a bit sad about him not being there. He couldn't brag about him being a father and him still not being able to ask the big question to Tomoyo. They were 24 now! How come he still couldn't ask?

"Have you decided anything?" Sakura asked her best friend, referring to the Baby Shower. 

Tomoyo went star-eyed instantly. "Of course I have thought of ideas, Sakura! But I can't decide which one to use!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. They had such an eccentric friend... Both sighed as their friend continued to ramble about places, colors, clothing and gifts. Both were sure she would outdo herself... again.

BANG!

The door burst open. 

Syaoran stood in front of his wife protectively with a frown and a glare clouding his handsome features. There was no one in sight, no apparent cause for the noise and the door bursting like that. He waited, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Footsteps were heard, but not any normal footsteps. They seemed like the footsteps of someone walking over a very thick carpet, which Syaoran knew wasn't the case, since Tomoyo's house had no thick carpets. The footsteps got closer, Sakura was clutching his arm and was looking at exactly the same spot as he, she unconsciously brought a hand to her neck, where her Star Key hung.

A figure crossed the door and it was...

A walking, stuffed elephant?

All of them gaped incredulously at the walking toy, then an uncontrolled laughter was heard down the hall.

Eriol came into sight after a second. "Hahahahaha! You should have seen your faces when you saw the elephant! Hahahahaha—" Eriol was interrupted by cushion slapped on his face. "Hey! Why did you do that for?" Eriol complained to his girlfriend. 

"You deserved it!" Was her only answer. Sakura tried hard not to laugh at his expression, failing miserably. Syaoran, on the other hand, was not even trying. "Hahahaha!" He laughed, he was practically on the floor. 

After a few minutes of trying to make Syaoran stop laughing, and failing, Sakura had kissed him on the lips, which immediately shut him up and they could continue with the Baby Shower planning.

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura walked happily around the mall, hand in hand with Syaoran. She pointed at every cute baby clothing she saw, and wanted to buy everything the stores had to offer, but she knew she didn't need all of the stuff. Syaoran was acting as a regulator in her buying frenzy.

"No, Sakura, we already have a cradle, you don't need two." "No, Sakura, you can't buy a motorized toy vehicle for the baby, she could get hurt." "No, we don't need a box of diapers, not just yet." 

"Mou, let me buy the clothing, please?" She asked of her husband with watery puppy eyes. "Okay, but we don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, how would you know which ones to buy?" He questioned his wife as she dragged him to the clothing section.

"We buy both!" Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran sweatdropped. He guessed she was in another of those mood swings. He suddenly halted at something caught his eyes. Sakura stopped too when she felt the sudden tug at her wrist.

"What is it?" She asked. Syaoran had halted in front of some cute little yellow baby dresses.

"That's the dress from my dream." He said slowly. It was exactly the same. The same yellow, the same white collar, the same length and style. Everything matched.

"Really?" Sakura asked incredulously. He nodded, still not tearing his eyes off the tiny, cute dress. "Then let's buy it!" Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran sweatdropped, but agreed anyway.

Finally they arrived to the cashier, Syaoran had a full load of clothes in his arms. Baby clothing of every color and style. He panted and left the armful of baby clothes in the cashier's hands.

The cashier stared with open wide eyes of surprise. 

"Um... Will that be everything?"

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura hummed a song to herself, the baby in her belly, and her husband, while she prepared breakfast. She stirred the eggs in the pan gracefully as she swayed back and forth to the rhythm of her own song. 

Syaoran watched his wife with his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. She looked beautiful all the time. He watched her like she was his idol, and indeed, she was. He averted his eyes from her face and looked at his now-being-prepared breakfast. It looked quite tasty, and he was quite hungry. 

His stomach growled at him. Sakura looked at him with smiling emerald eyes and an equally beautiful smile on her lips. He blushed trying to hide his embarrassment. He guessed some things would never change. There were still times when she made him blush like crazy, a smile, a tender brush of her hand, a sweet kiss on the lips... all this things made him blush once in a while, when he remembered for how long he had waited for it to happen.

Sakura giggled at his embarrassment. She finished his breakfast and placed it in a pearly white plate in front of him. He smiled a thanks up at her and grabbed his chopsticks. He took a bite, it was as delicious as the first time he had tasted it. Sakura joined him a little bit afterwards, taking a seat next to him. 

"Today's the Baby Shower." Syaoran commented, taking a bite of his breakfast. Sakura nodded. "Hai. Tomoyo already got everything ready." She said with a smile.

"Who's coming?" Syaoran asked his wife.

Sakura gathered her thoughts before answering. She began saying people, counting them with her fingers. "Otou-san, Onii-chan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, your mother, your sisters, Nakuru, Yukito, Mizuki-sensei, Terada-sensei, and... I think that's it." 

Syaoran nodded. "That makes 18 persons." He counted easily. Sakura beamed at him, then, her beam turned into a mischievous grin. Syaoran, noticing this, looked at her with a cute, yet puzzled smile. 

"You are going to be late for work." She said finally.

"What?" Syaoran gulped his breakfast in a single bite, much like Sakura when she was a ten-year old and made a charge toward the door. 

Just when he was about to leave, Sakura tugged at his wrist. She pouted. "Are you leaving without giving me my kiss?" She asked, her pout making her even cuter.

As a response, Syaoran hugged her close. "I would never, Cherry Blossom." Said that, he warmed her lips with his own. She melted against his lips, savoring every bit of his mouth as he did the same. They would have stayed like that forever if they didn't have to breath. They parted from lack of air. She panted against his lips, before her mischievous smile returned to her lips. "You are going to be late." She whispered. He stiffened and let go of her, not before lightly kissing her on the lips again.

"Don't forget that today's the Baby Shower!" She shouted while he walked to the car. "And don't arrive late! I'll miss you!" She waved him good-bye, as he did the same. Then he responded. "I'll miss you, too! I love you!" 

"I love you, too." She mouthed when he still could see her.

__

To Be Continued...

-*-*-*-*-

__

Well... What do you think? I think nobody ever did a fic like this! Which makes me glad! It WAS going to be a one-shot, but it got kinda long, so I'm leaving next part for next week! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!! AND IT'LL HELP A LOT IF YOU REVIEW!!!

READ MY OTHER FICS! BY THE WAY, "KISS" IS ALMOST DONE AND I'M HALF THE WAY OVER WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "DON'T WANNA LET GO OF YOU"!!!


	2. Another surprise!

"Tomoyo, you shouldn't have bothered at all! This sure is very expensive!" Sakura looked amazed at all the decorations, the food, and the arrangements. Everything looked amazing! Sakura couldn't even breath straight. 

"It wasn't a bother at all! Everything for you and that little guy over there!" She said cheerfully. Video taping her friend. Maybe the videotape thing wasn't a phase after all... But this time, Sakura appreciated it a little bit more than she did in her Card Capturing days. This would be something to show the baby when he/she grew up.

"Syaoran will be here any moment, I told him not to arrive late." Sakura assured. Tomoyo nodded. "And Li Syaoran never breaks a promise and never stops completing a request from you." She completed. Sakura blushed a little bit about her friend's latest sentence. But agreed she was right.

"Eriol will be here any moment now, too. He was really excited about the baby and all, I wonder why." Tomoyo said as she arranged a flower ornament in one of the tables.

"Un." There was a small silence then, Sakura continued. "The doctor said the baby will start kicking anytime soon." At this point Tomoyo squealed in delight, near leaving Sakura deaf. 

"I can't wait to feel it! I want a baby too!" Tomoyo near shouted. She made a pout that made Sakura giggle. 

"Don't worry Tomoyo. You'll have one someday. I'm sure Eriol will purpose pretty soon." Sakura said with a sly smile that made Tomoyo blush.

The doorbell rang. 

"It must be Syaoran!" Sakura said with excitement. Tomoyo smiled and went to open the door.

Sakura stayed in the living room while she waited for her best friend and her husband to arrive. She was with her back to the door while she arranged some flowers that had nothing to get arranged. 

"Hi, Tomoyo! Is Sakura here already?" A masculine voice asked politely. 

"Hi! Yes, she's here already. She was waiting for you." Tomoyo replied with a smile. "But please, come in!" She said as she stepped aside form the door to let Syaoran come in. He thanked her with a nod of his head and a faint smile.

He stepped inside the living room and watched amazed everything that Tomoyo had done with the decoration and the place. His eyes stopped right at Sakura, who was still with her back to the door and pretended to arrange some flowers. A smile came easily to Syaoran's lips as she gazed at her. Her aura was bouncing around. He knew by that that she had a huge smile on her lips, and that she was waiting for him to come near. His aura searched for hers and she brushed it with his. 

Sakura couldn't ignore this tender brush as he came near. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She sighed and let herself lean on him.

Tomoyo watched from one side of the room the couple. She thought they were so right for each other. While she was thinking this, a shadow moved against the walls. It came unnoticed to her as the couple continued to cuddle against each other and then started to make out.

The shadow came nearer, silently, unnoticeably. It placed itself right behind Tomoyo, The black-haired girl smiled to herself. 

And then... the shadow stroke, wrapping its arms around the slender figure in front of it. The girl didn't even let out a yelp of surprise, only an amused giggle.

"I may not have magic, Eriol, but I do know when you're around." Tomoyo said in whisper, her back to the male's chest.

"Aww..." Eriol said in mock-sadness. Then he looked at the couple. "But even if they have magic, they do not know I'm here." He whispered back, near her ear. 

She giggled again. "Yeah, I know. When they are together they forget about everything else." She said with a sigh.

"Is everything ready?" Eriol asked after some seconds. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Her face lightened up considerably.

"Yes! It's only matter of time till all the guests arrive!" Tomoyo said, excitedly, pulling apart from his embrace to turn around and look at him.

While this couple was having this conversation, another couple in the room was doing something... else.

The couple pulled apart from their kiss and looked at each other.  Syaoran smiled at her as he rubbed her arms with his palms absentmindedly. Sakura snapped him out of his reverie by putting her white, delicate palm on his tanned cheek. His face softened as Sakura studied him.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked after a moment of his silent gazing.

"It's just that I can't shake off the feeling that something important is going to happen today." He said with a shrug, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura smiled sweetly up at him and responded. "I have that feeling, too."

"Chiharu! Yamazaki! Nice to see you!" Tomoyo's voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence. 

"Yo! How are you?" Yamazaki asked as he stepped inside the living room. "Hello, Tomoyo, Eriol! Where is the lucky couple?" Chiharu asked, gazing around the ample room.

"Here!" The sweet voice of Sakura reported. Chiharu let out a delighted shriek as she ran to the side of her friend. She hugged her without another word. "You look great!" She said after she had parted from her. She smiled when Syaoran took a step forward and placed his chin on her shoulder. He placed his arms around her protectively. 

"Hello, Chiharu and Yamazaki! Nice you could do it!" He said cheerfully as he straightened up and shook hands with both of them. 

"Did you know that in Ancient Egypt baby showers were—ack!" Yamazaki's speech was interrupted by Chiharu's mallet. Everybody sweatdropped and looked at them with open wide eyes of surprise and sympathetic winces of pain for Yamazaki.

"Why no talk a little while the other guests arrive?" Tomoyo suggested. Everyone nodded, forgetting completely about the wincing Yamazaki.

-*-*-*-*-

"Why do you think Touya is taking so long?" Kinomoto Fujitaka asked the always-hyper Akizuki Nakuru.

"I dumf mowmf." She responded with a stuffed mouth. She swallowed and the continued. "I don't know. Maybe he decided not to come." She said with a shrug. Fujitaka smiled and shrugged, too.

"Okay people! I have prepared some games to kill some time." Tomoyo announced the gathered people.  Only Touya was missing. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Nakuru, Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei, Fuutie, Yelan, Terada-sensei, Kaho-sensei, Fujitaka, and Yamazaki were all gathered in the cozy living room of Tomoyo's house. They were sat on the carpeted floor, talking cheerfully to the nearest one. Tomoyo stood up and walked to the center of the circle they were sitting. 

When she talked everybody paid attention to her. "Okay, now that I have your attention, let me explain this to you. Sakura and Syaoran, step inside the circle." Sakura looked at Syaoran with a puzzled look and shrugged. They stood up and stepped next to Tomoyo.

"The game is called 'History lessons'" She said cheerfully. Everybody groaned as if they still were at school. Tomoyo giggled at their expressions and continued with her explanation. "It's very simple. I'll take a card, and the person I say will have to respond the question it is asking, ok? The questions concern, of course, our favorite couple and their life." Tomoyo finished with a huge smile. 

Next to her, Sakura was laughing nervously while Syaoran shifted from one foot to another uneasily. "Sakura and Syaoran will tell if the answer is right or wrong." Tomoyo reported as she took out the first card, assisted by Eriol.

"Chiharu, this question is for you!" Tomoyo said. Chiharu shifted and listened attentively. "What did you think of Li Syaoran when he first entered out 4th grade classroom and what you think Sakura thought?" She asked with a smile.

Chiharu gathered her thoughts before answering. 

"He was cute!" 

Everybody sweatdropped. Yamazaki gave her a look and a nudge. Chiharu giggled. "Really! But the moment I saw Sakura and him together I knew that they were meant for each other. I'm sure Sakura didn't think that, though. Li was one rude little guy!" She said while she gave Syaoran a look. Everybody nodded and Syaoran sweatdropped. He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry?" He said uncertainly.

Sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Forgiven."

"Okay! Second question! Naoko, I you were to write a book about Sakura and Syaoran, which would be the part you wouldn't hesitate to include?" Tomoyo asked with a sly smile.

Naoko had a spark on her eyes; the one she always got when she talked about something she really liked. "I would include, of course, the first time they confessed their love for each other." Everybody said aww! As they remembered that time (Tomoyo had it in videotape). Sakura and Syaoran were blushing furiously. The floor suddenly looked very interesting.

"Anyone want to see that video?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. Everybody minus Sakura and Syaoran raised their hands up in the air. Tomoyo took out a videotape out of nowhere and inserted it in the VCR. 

Sakura and Syaoran sighed while the other people gathered around the big TV screen. Syaoran could swear he had heard his mother shriek with excitement when the TV showed the couple gazing into the park's lake. He sighed again. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I never knew how you made those glowing sphere things." Naoko commented. "Right," Rika continued, "I never knew either. It makes everything sooo romantic!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and pretended they didn't hear the question. They couldn't answer, could they? 

"Yes, guys! You absolutely have to tell us how you did those!" Chiharu asked further. Sakura and Syaoran gulped and turned their way nervously. They looked at each other uncertainly, as if asking the other if they could revel that very well kept secret.

"Is there something you cannot tell us?" Naoko asked as she saw the couple shift uneasily from one foot to another, specially Syaoran. 

"Erm…" Syaoran started, unsure of what to do. "We could say that was thanks to Glow…" Syaoran said quietly, hoping that no one had heard him. All the persons that knew about this secret were fidgeting almost uncontrollably.

"Glow? What's Glow?" Rika asked innocently, not knowing that this single question could cause more than one heart attack.

"Glow is a Card." Sakura said finally.

"And what does that has to do with this?" Chiharu asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"The Card is magical." Syaoran continued. "It created those glowing things that you are looking on the TV." He said, signaling the TV, which still was playing the tape that was titled "Sakura's cute confession to Syaoran and vice versa."

-*-*-*-*-*-

"I didn't know all of that! It surely makes everything more interesting!" Naoko said with the sparkle in her eyes. She was scheming about a book she would write; it sure was written all over her face.

Sakura sighed. She really had thought it would be more difficult to show all that to her friends, but it proved less difficult than she had thought at first. Syaoran took her hand possessively when he heard her sigh. She turned his way and smiled that cute smile of his that made her melt in his hands. She was sure he didn't know what kind of power she had over her, if not, she was sure he would use in more ways that one.

Sakura patted her stomach, where the little baby was resting. Six months and counting. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms. She kept imaging how would he be. He would have Syaoran's eyes, that chocolate eyes she loved so much. He would have her hair, and his bangs would cover his face the way they did with Syaoran's. He would be really smart and protective. She smiled at this vision. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms.

"What are you thinking?" A gentle voice interrupted her thoughts, it could only be Syaoran's. "About the baby. Lately, I do that a lot."

"Yeah." He whispered. It was growing late. The Sun was long gone and was replaced by the Moon in a high place. The darkness would have covered everything if it wasn't for the lights in the living room. Only a few people remained, most have already gone t their homes, they had to work after all. Syaoran too, had to work, but they were the host, they couldn't leave yet.

Touya had appeared only after they had finished their explanation about the magic and all. He didn't look very happy. "Hard work" was all he had said as a salute and didn't open his mouth for all evening. Everybody, even Nakuru, could feel his annoyance and didn't bother to say Hi or hang around him.

While Sakura was thinking about all that, it was already time to leave. Syaoran gently snapped her out of her reverie and helped her up. Both of them thanked Tomoyo and Eriol and left. They were too tired for anything else. Tomoyo was gald when they left, that meant she could play for some more time before going to bed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked in a husky voice. 

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" He asked in the same voice.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When the couple arrived to the car, Sakura was already half asleep. Syaoran put an arm around her to keep her from falling. Normally, he would be the one wanting to go home and Sakura the one who wanted to stay and party, but ever since she was pregnant, she tired easily and really couldn't keep up the pace of everybody else. Syaoran opened the door for her and put her the seatbelt. Sakura opened one eye, placed a hand on her cheek and said tenderly: "Arigato, anata." Syaoran smiled at her that smile he only did when it was directed at her. "It's nothing, koishii. You go to sleep." Sakura nodded and dozed off.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When Sakura woke up the next morning, it was already very late. The Sun was very high in the sky. She guessed it was more than noon. Syaoran was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he had left for work already. She breathed in and out slowly. The baby took much of her energy lately. To the baby, the only thing left was grow. _Only three months to go. _Sakura thought with something in between fear and relief. She sure would love to have him in her arms, but she was afraid. Taking care of a baby was lots of work, and she only was 23. She didn't have a mother to help her out. There sure was her father and her mother-in-law, but in any way it meant that it was the same. In moments like these she really missed her Mom. There were only very few things that she could remember, like her voice, her gentle voice. That one that made her go to sleep immediately.

She was in one of those mood swings again. _This has to be the worst part of being pregnant. _She thought bitterly while she dried her tears with the back of her hand. _I have to get up, there are lots of things to do._

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was not enjoying his work. Oh no, he wasn't. The only thing in his mind right now was the baby and Sakura. He was amazed of how quickly time went by. In only very few weeks he was going to be a father and he was restless. Oh, yes, very restless. They hadn't thought of names and his brain was growing dry. He had tried a few, but every time he came with one name he thought would fit and told it to Sakura, she would scoff, or worse, scold him for his stupid idea.

The pregnancy was sure getting in the way. He had to walk on his tiptoes all the time, specially when she was on one of those mood swings. He shivered unconsciously. He couldn't make out how a girl so sweet as Sakura could be so scary when she was mad like that.

He loved her, nevertheless. She had given him an infinite happiness he couldn't have thought of before meeting her. She was his world. He was nothing without her. Sometimes it was almost scary. She had so much power over him, it scared him. But not in a bad kind of way. It was nice to let go of his power and let her do whatever she wanted with him. It was nice to let go of control once in a while.

He tried to concentrate on the papers that were currently at his desk. Everything seemed blurred and he really couldn't get his brain to think something that weren't Sakura, the baby and how would they would name her. He heard a heavy sigh somewhere near the door, then he heard footsteps and an exasperated and sharp in-take of breath, like someone was calming herself.

Syaoran raised his eyes to see a very, and I mean very, annoyed look on his secretary's face. "If you are not going to work there is no point in having you here, so, go home. And I mean it, if I find you here in five minutes I'm going to get you tied to that chair and you'll have to work till midnight. Did I make myself clear?"

Syaoran looked at her with open wide eyes and nodded. He didn't need five minutes, in two he was already out of the building. He happily jumped into his Porsche Boxster and got out of there. It really was nice to be the owner of his own company. There were some advantages to it –he didn't have to respond to anyone.

-*-*-*-*-

It wasn't like she wasn't glad to see him. She loved him, very much indeed. But, in moments like these she really, _really _hated him. Yeah, and very much. If he wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place… it wasn't like she was completely innocent… but… but! But that wasn't the point! She was the one suffering not him!

Sakura sighed from her place in the hospital bed. With each sharp in-take of breath the pain receded… a little. She was clutching Syaoran's hand for dear life. Pain was written all over his face, but he couldn't complain. He was too scared. He once heard someone, "Never get in the path of a pregnant woman, specially in labor." He now knew why. Pain. Nothing but pain. He felt every single bone from his hand get crushed, and yet he couldn't bolt up the courage to even yelp. He loved her, yes, and he couldn't wait to get the prize. The sex of the baby was still a surprise. He knew, from the depths of his heart she was going to be a girl. He just knew it! Sakura insisted he was going to be a boy, but he was just as stubborn. 

The doctor finally came in. "In no time people, you are going to have a handsome boy or girl in your arms." Something in the doctor's face unnerved him, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Maybe he was just being paranoid, in fact, Sakura looked okay, yes, he was being paranoid.

Sakura's breath quickened and the doctor prepared to receive the baby.

-*-*-*-*-

"I cannot believe it!" Syaoran near-shouted as he passed back and forth the waiting room. His hand was bandaged and some bruises were visible here and there.

"Well, you should Syaoran! I, mean you saw it with your own eyes!" Eriol said cheerfully, slapping him hard on the back. Syaoran have him a half glare.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Tomoyo squeaked in delight, her trusty video camera in her right hand. "But I still cannot believe you two didn't call us or something!" She near-yelled in annoyance.

Syaoran sweatdropped nervously. "I'm very sorry, Tomoyo. It was kind of sudden. We didn't know this would happen."

"Ohohohoho! It doesn't matter, Li. Where's Sakura, by the way?"

"Oh! She's resting. The doctors said that she needed resting after such a hard labor. They also said that the babies needed it, too. They left me here all alone, and they didn't even let me see them because they are getting them washed and everything." Syaoran said with his head hung low.

"It's hard to take in, who would said they would be babies." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. You two got a hand-full to manage." Eriol said wickedly.

-*-*-*-*-

"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke between dreams. She tried to open her eyes, failing to do it. She felt all stiff and had cramps all over her body, but she felt like… light today. She moved a hand and placed it over her belly. What she felt made her open her eyes fully. She was no longer pregnant! That was right! Now she remembered, they had to go to the hospital in the middle of the night for it was time to deliver the babies. What came next was hard to remember, she was half asleep with drugs, but she vaguely remembered a tender, soft scream, the cry of her baby. It was weird, she remembered hearing it twice, maybe she had dreamt about it. _Damn drugs! _She thought bitterly. And she couldn't even remember having seen the face of her baby. The doctors had drugged her before she could.

She was awake, but really couldn't move. The hospital's ceiling was really boring, all white and even. She couldn't make any form out of it. 

Suddenly there was a movement on the door, and a soft voice. A very comforting and nice voice. It was Syaoran. "Sakura? Are you awake?" He asked gently, moving closer to her bed. Sakura nodded her head, suddenly finding the strength to try and sit on the bed. Syaoran was at her side in an instant. "And the baby?" Sakura asked when he was close enough to hear her. "You mean, you don't remember?" Syaoran asked a little puzzled. "Remember what?" She asked trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"You are a mother."

"I already know that, Syaoran." Sakura responded somewhat annoyed.

"We had twins."

"Twins?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded. "As in, two?" She asked again. "Yeah."

"Can I see them!?"

"I think so. I'll call a nurse."

Few minutes later, after Syaoran had requested to see the babies, the nurse arrived with two little bundles in each arm. They were sleeping.

"Oh my God!" Was everything Sakura could say when she had both bundles in her hands. "Yeah. A little boy and a little girl. How are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. We should have thought about it a long time ago." Sakura said while she gazed lovingly at her daughter and son.

"I know." There were a few moments of silence in which the couple thought names. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. The nurse was the one to attend to it. It was Tomoyo and Eriol. They had flowers and all kinds of toys and ornaments. Some said "I had Twins" and Eriol lost no time to put it at the door.

There were shrieks from Tomoyo and lots of videotape and lots of Congratulations from Eriol to Syaoran. Sakura had a smile from ear to ear and couldn't help but laugh at her friends' antics. The babies were still asleep and that proved to be a real miracle. Eriol and Tomoyo told them that everybody was on his or her way to get to them. Kinomoto Fujitaka was in a dig but that he was on his way and Touya was only a few hours away.

"We still don't know how we are going to name them." Sakura said after some moments.

"Shin." Syaoran said.

"What?"

"Baby boy should be names Shin."

"It seems to fit him. It means soul." Eriol agreed. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura just smiled, showing her agreement. "Then Shin it is. But we still another name."

"Sora. I like that name."

"Sky?"

"Yes, it means sky."

"Sky and soul. I like it." Sakura said. Syaoran agreed.


End file.
